Natalia Omar
Natalia Omar is a character role-played by KuroKunoichi13. Background Natalia, known as Nat by friends and family, was born and raised in South Side, Chicago, Illinois. Her father was an associate with the Chicago Outfit mafia and raised her on many of the codes he had to abide byーnamely omertà, the code of silence. As a teenager and in her early 20s, she would drink, smoke, do some drugs, and do light crime like shoplifting. After her father passed away, she felt she had no more connection to Chicago or the mafia, and she felt the need to take charge of her own life. She moved to Los Santos shortly after his death to start a clean slate and try to find a life outside of crime in order to create her own identity. Natalia currently owns and operates the Bean Machine coffee shop in the city. Leanbois Arc On January 1, 2020, Natalia was called down to her shop by Ricky Robins (then disguised) in an effort to sell her insurance for the coffee shop. She refused, saying she was already covered by Speedy Insurance, and continued to go on a scuba diving excursion with her boyfriend, Dan, cousin, Jake, and their colleague, Gunner. Once they had finished, she was called down to the shop again for service. She and the boys were hungry anyway, so they went back to the shop to serve the customer and get food for themselves. There, they were ambushed by Ricky and Buddha, both wearing Batman masks and holding guns to them. Gunner, who had not yet entered the shop, came in through the front door and opened fire on Ricky, who had his back turned to handcuff Jake. Once shots rang out, Dan broke away to the back of the shop and pulled his own gun out while Natalia took cover behind the counter. Ricky and Buddha were shot down, and the three boys robbed them before all four of them promptly left the store. After hearing Buddha's voice, Jake and Dan are able to confirm to Natalia that it was the Leanbois who attacked them. Buddha, after realizing his cleaning supplies have been stolen, begins to hunt Natalia for the names of what he's dubbed "The Scuba Gang." On January 9, Buddha gets CP to call her down to the shop for service, where he, CP, and Ellie kidnap her. They ask for names, which Natalia refuses to give, so they blow up her car and set fire to Bean Machine in an attempt to get her to talk. When no efforts work, they take her to an abandoned building, where Buddha beats her with a hammer, stabs her with her own knife, and then sets her on fire. A local smelled the smoke from the fire and heard the gun shots used to set the blaze so EMS were able to find Natalia, but due to the extreme physical and mental trauma inflicted, she still suffered some memory loss. Later that same day, Buddha briefly revisits the store, where he shoots a local dead, robs Natalia, and declares to her that he'll rob her and anyone he finds in the shop, then leaves with the words "Coffee Bean is shut down permanently." Natalia informs the Vagos of the attack, though she says she doesn't remember who took her or why. On January 13, Leanbois decided to target her again in an attempt to get the names of the Scuba Gang. Buddha called her privately in a series of menacing phone calls, threatening to blow up and terrorize the shop and its customers. Natalia sees one of the Leanbois with a gas can by customer vehicles and urges her friend, Regina, and new employee, Evelyn, to call the police as she hurries outside to shoo them away. As they drive away, they shoot at the gas pool to ignite it, and the two vehicles explode. Cops and EMS are called to the scene, and not long after Buddha announces over loud speaker that he will blow up the building if Natalia doesn't give him names. Deputies Dark and Forcer evacuate the building then call for the bomb squad, and Natalia confirms to Flippy that she knows it's the Leanbois who are after her. Regina tries to calm Natalia, who is panicking at this point since she spoke to the police about this and previous incidents and fears that she has broken her solemn oath, omertà. ''Meanwhile, Flippy goes to Buddha for more information, then comes back to pick up Natalia from the storefront to talk to her and get her side. He later arranges a meeting between Natalia and Speedy where, since Natalia is presumed to be Arturo's girlfriend, he promises her Vagos protection from that point forward and gets Buddha to stand down for the time being with the promise that Natalia will return his stolen items. Natalia confronts her friends about the stolen items and they assume he wants back the guns--which are now broken--but once she mentions cleaning supplies, they tell her they don't know what she's talking about and that they have no such things. Though, after learning that Buddha wants their names, they are determined to settle this issue themselves and refuse to let Natalia meet with Buddha alone with the Vagos--they are convinced that, because of their close relationship, Vagos will throw Natalia under the bus in order to preserve their relationship with Leanbois. However, Natalia, viewing this as her problem, doesn't want them to give up their names and faces to Leanbois after she's tried so hard to protect them. On January 27, Natalia (with the help of Arturo) made a peace offering to Buddha consisting of a collection of unique items and a promise to pay $3000 a week for three weeks. With this, Buddha agreed to leave her alone, but still vows to kill her friends if he ever finds out who they are. Associations Vagos Natalia became associated with the Vagos on her third day in the city when she was called by Arturo to attend a block party. There, she met Arturo, Flippy, and Mario, and Arturo took a liking to her. She has deepened her relationship with them since then, even to the point of Arturo purchasing a house in Paleto with her as a stash house. Until now, it was mistakenly assumed that she was Arturo's girlfriend--she actually felt the need to confirm with Arturo that this was not the case before going out with her current boyfriend, Dan. ['NOTE:' She is 'not''' a member of the Vagos, and she never plans to be, as she wishes to stay neutral and insists her loyalties are to people, not groups.] QuickFix Natalia became associated with QuickFix when she first came to the city, as her cousin Jake works there. Before she found much to do, she would spend much of her free time loitering around the lot, which a few employees found annoying. Though, this did allow her to forge her current friendship with Taran and deepen her relationship with Dan. Bondi Boys MC While she initially wanted to keep her distance from Bondi Boys due to respecting her cousin's past, she has recently forged a friendship with Benji Ramos. After being grateful to Natalia for hiring him to help with his parole, Benji told Natalia to call him if she ever needed anything. As a whole, Natalia doesn't have a problem with the Bondi Boys, since most of her interactions have been relatively positive, but after a couple encounters with Dundee and hearing about him from others in the city, she wouldn't trust him as far as she could throw him and doesn't harbor a favorable opinion of how he operates his "gang." Trivia * Her name has often been mistaken for being Russian, but stems from Italian (Natalia) and Arab (Omar). * Since her surname is Omar, this would make her father of Arab descent, which is why he was only an affiliate and not a full member ("made man") of the mafia. * She was never very interested in making coffee before, but after making a cup for Arturo Ortiz and seeing how much he enjoyed it, she decided to try selling her own homemade brew. * Since being attacked and burned by the Leanbois, she now prefers to wear long sleeves and some form of gloves to hide her scars. Gallery Natcoffee.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female